


Throw Over Your Man

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Divorce, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merle runs to her lover.





	Throw Over Your Man

It takes time to leave, truth be told at first Merle isn’t even sure she wants to leave, but gradually the pull of the other woman is stronger, the love she feels for the other woman is stronger, and she knows she has to set her husband, now ex, free and leave properly. At least she had already set the paperwork in motion even as she packed and made her way to the airport. 

Her phone, already in her hand from where she had used it to send one last goodbye, pinged and she glanced down even as she walked into the departures lounge. She smiles even as she opens her phone, her smile softening only slightly as she read the message. 

_Miss Merle, I can’t wait to see you. Come home to me baby. A. XX_

Any fears that she had about being lied to fade and she finds she smiles again as the second message comes through. 

_I’ll meet you at the airport. A. XX_

She is sure now that she is wanted and loved. She boards the plane and settles to watch movies on the plane, finding it easier to not think as she flew towards her new home. By the time she has made it out through security and customs she is desperate to see her new lover. 

“Hey Miss Kitten...”

She turns, then, despite wanting to be careful, letting out a delighted noise.

“Come home Baby...?”

“Of course.”

Merle is smiling even as she lets her new wife take her arm and lead her out to the car, happy to let herself relax. 

She is free at last.


End file.
